Trust Me
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: What happens when Tonks and Remus' already rocky marriage ends when Tonks is murdered on a Full Moon by a werewolf? While the evidence piles up against Remus, Remus struggles to try and prove he would never do such a thing. How will everything work out when Remus receives help from a very unexpected source? AU/Non-Canon M rated, Post DH


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. ** _

Teddy was sitting on the porch. They had been yelling at each other for a couple of hours now. Any minute, Harry would show up to pick Teddy up for the weekend. Usually, his parents acted as if everything was fine when Harry showed up. Harry knew better, and always asked Teddy if they had been fighting again if Teddy was sitting on the porch waiting for him.

And lately, the answer was always yes.

Teddy watched as the familiar car his godfather drove pulled around the corner. As Harry pulled in front of the house, Teddy heard the yelling stop. A few seconds later, as Harry stepped out of the car, Remus appeared out of the front door.

"Teddy, you all ready to go?" Harry asked, as he shook Remus' hand. "Where's Tonks tonight?"

_Probably cleaning up any dishes Dad smashed. _Teddy thought bitterly.

"She went to be early, apparently the Auror department was hectic today." Remus said. There was an edge of acid to his tone of voice. It changed a second later, as Remus turned to Teddy.

"Behave, all right? Your mother and I will see you when Harry brings you back on Sunday." Remus said.

"Actually, Remus. I've gotten Quidditch tickets for Monday morning. Can Teddy stay until Monday evening?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not. Dora works Monday, and it's Full Moon on Monday night anyway. I'll see you on Tuesday, Teddy. Dora should be home Monday night." Remus said.

"Bye, Dad. Say bye to Mum for me." Teddy said, following Harry down the path.

As Teddy shut the passenger door, Harry started the car. They were a block away when Harry asked.

"Fighting again?"

"It was a longer fight tonight." Teddy said. "They only stopped when you showed up."

"I don't want to pry, but what was it about this time?" Harry asked.

"The same old. Mum showed up later than usual, she said she worked late. He said-"

"That she was cheating on him." Harry finished for him. Harry sighed.

* * *

As much as Harry enjoyed the company of Tonks and Remus, he couldn't ignore what was in front of him. Whenever Teddy was with Harry and Ginny, he was a smiling and laughing 9 year old. When he was on his way home, however, it was silent between them.

Harry dreaded this point. It wasn't like Tonks and Remus were abusing or neglecting Teddy, it was their arguing that made Teddy so silent at home.

They pulled up in front of the house and Harry shut the engine off.

"I'll walk you to the door." Harry said. "Before you get out, Teddy, I have to say something. You can owl me if they're fighting and you don't want to be there. I will find a way to either come get you myself or have Ginny do it. No kid should see his parents fight."

"Thanks, Harry." Teddy said. He grabbed his bag and they got out of the car.

There didn't appear to be any lights on in the house, and the door was locked.

Harry knocked, but there didn't seem to be any answer.

"Let's try the back door." Harry said.

They walked around to the back of the house to find the back door ripped of the hinges. The kitchen light was on, lighting the backyard. There was a thin trail of blood, leading toward the forest behind the house. A wolf howled in the night, and Teddy felt his skin crawling.

Harry led the way into the house, his wand drawn.

"Mum?" Teddy called.

"Tonks? Are you home?" Harry called.

The trail of blood that led out the backdoor led toward the kitchen door. Harry pulled open the kitchen door, and his heart plummeted. Tonks was laying in a bloody heap in front of the stairs to the cellar.

"Tonks?" Harry asked, kneeling next to her. She was barely breathing, and Harry heard Teddy behind him.

"Teddy, I want you to Floo to my house. Tell Ginny I took Tonks to St Mungo's, and tell her to alert Ron and the other Aurors that something happened at Tonks' house." Harry said. "Can you do that?"

Teddy nodded and walked to the fireplace. He disappeared a second later, and Harry disappeared to St Mungo's moments later.


End file.
